This application relates to a generator wedge for use in a generator rotor.
Typically, a generator includes a rotor having a plurality of field coils, or windings. The rotor is driven to rotate by some source of rotation, such as a turbine rotor. The rotor rotates in proximity to a stator, and the rotation of the rotor generates current in stator windings. Generator wedges are used to support the windings under centrifugal load.
The wedges are typically radially supported by a main field lamination stack. Given the significant centrifugal loading within a high speed generator, the stresses on the main field lamination often drive the selection of a lamination material, and result in a compromise as to magnetic properties as well as lamination geometry.
There is a need for a generator rotor and wedge design reducing or eliminating the need for compromise in lamination magnetic properties and geometries due to rotor wedge retention considerations.